Amongst Truth and Lies
by perfervid-heart
Summary: Caitlyn has more than friendly feelings for a friend, but being with him seems impossible. You don't just fall in love with your friend. You don't just fall in love with your best friend. But why not? After all, they do know you best. Naitlyn. one-shot.


A/N: Well, this is my second one-shot. It's a lot longer than I thought it would be. I'm alright as people don't get a few paragraphs in and then lose interest because it's simply too long. I wrote it yesterday, and I thought I would upload it as a break from all the cleaning I've been doing. (My room has stayed in tip-top shape this summer). I needed something to do before I tackled cleaning the fridge. shudders Anyway, this is a bit different. The gang is older. They're all in their mid-twenties. Also, an alternate title is "My Girl". Well--you'll see why. Enjoy!

* * *

Caitlyn let out a strangled sigh. Sitting in the back of a limo on the way to the hottest concert of the year, she shouldn't have been sighing for any reason. Still, she did—everyday. It had been eight years since that eventful summer at Camp Rock-four since her last summer there. Now, the producer was living out her dream. She was on top of the world--or so her paycheck said. There was no explanation as to why she wasn't as completely and irrevocably happy as she had always imagined.

Four albums she had produced were currently at the top of the charts—three in the top ten alone. Her friends had been there by her side every step of the way. A unique bond had formed after Mitchie's first summer at Camp Rock. Mitchie and Shane were head over heels for each other. Caitlyn had been offered the chance to help produce their single.

She didn't have to ask herself what was missing. She already knew. For as long as she could remember, Caitlyn had been goal oriented. It was all about getting to the top. Not once had the producer thought about what she would do after she got there. Caitlyn Gellar had been coasting through life, and though she was living out her every dream, it was still an existence.

Mitchie had had that luster in her eyes from the very beginning. Once she started anew after Final Jam, Shane never left her side. Or at least, he tried his very best. They were constantly happy, constantly ridiculously, unimaginably, sickeningly happy. It was never just Shane or just Mitchie. One was never mentioned without the other. It was Shane and Mitchie, and that was the truth.

Caitlyn had tried. Well, that was a lie. She had gone on a date here and there to put Mitchie's worrying at rest. She had never really put much effort into dating anyone or having a relationship. There wasn't enough time. Other things had a greater importance. There was always an excuse, available at hand so she could convince herself out of any notion of a serious relationship—or anything past a first date. Though perhaps—the only valid reason out of those Caitlyn so frequently used was the one that she never mentioned aloud. She was holding out for someone. Not just "someone" as in the right one, but _someone_, him, as a matter of fact.

That was the reason she had relegated herself to the life of a spinster. It would never happen. Not in a million years. And all those dates? They couldn't stand a chance next to him, but how could they know that they were being measured against pure perfection?

Caitlyn thought about it. She wasn't the same rebellious teenager she was years ago at Camp Rock. She had mellowed out, though she hadn't lost an inch of spunk, enthusiasm, or bite. Now, the girl knew when to use it and when to hold it in. He wasn't the same awkward teenager he was then, either. Sure—he had never been awkward per say, but he these days he was a bit bossy without being controlling. Sometimes—he made her laugh, just because he was well--him, but they knew each other too well. They were allowed to laugh at each other because they never _were _laughing at each other, for all of Caitlyn and her friends had always been able to make fun of their selves. Those who hadn't—well, they learned…quickly.

She'd always felt comfortable around him after she'd gotten to know him. Caitlyn had always been good about keeping her guard up. A sense of comfort was just a bit too easy around him. It had always been the same routine—always would be. There would be senseless, pointless but friendly banter. Watching a conversation was similar to watching a tennis match. It went back and forth and back and then forth again, very often making spectators dizzy. But he always kept up. Not long after the strange friendship began, he was swept off on a nationwide tour. It was when he started calling her at least three times a week for their pretend verbal sparring that Caitlyn knew she might have wanted to be more than friends with Nate. She remembered the night she thought she could end up with him. They had been talking about what was going on. Caitlyn mentioned that a friend from school wanted her to come on a double date with her, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's friend. Nate had threatened to hurt him for good if he came closer than five feet.

Eight years later, Connect Three was still fairly popular. Their audience had broadened once Mitchie helped Shane clean up his image. She had helped produce a few of their albums since she had made it big, but for the most part, Caitlyn wanted to avoid arguments with her friends over their albums. They would all hang out some afternoons, and that's when they would work together--jamming together on whatever came. Sometimes--it was brilliance. That's when Caitlyn did stick her hand in one of the records. At other times, they couldn't agree on anything, getting nothing done all afternoon.

They hadn't done that in a while. All the boys and Mitchie were out on tour. This was when Caitlyn tried her best to stay inspired. Once she had become a producer, mastered mixing techniques, she had taken up songwriting. They weren't good. They didn't end up anywhere, but she was practicing. The whole process was, after all, a learning process, trial and error, finding what worked and what didn't. An unexpected friendship had come of it. Ella, who was currently dating Jason, would stay behind in LA, too. It started out as Caitlyn asking Ella to work on recording some demos with Mitchie gone since singing was one of those things Caitlyn just didn't enjoy all that much. Eventually, the girls started spending time together, watching movies or whatever suited their fancy after working on their music. Ella had been content with backup singing, even though Peggy had decided to step forward into the spotlight. Peggy was a successful singer songwriter, but Ella liked being in the background. She didn't have to deal with the drama of the spotlight. That was one of the things Ella and Caitlyn had in common. Both of them found that they had more in common than they thought.

That's why it was Ella that was pushing Caitlyn to get with Nate. When it was time for the boys to play their LA show, both of course were expected and wanted to be in attendance. Ella was convinced that was when Caitlyn should make her move—after the show. Ella didn't know that Caitlyn actually was head over heels for the only remaining single member of Connect Three, but the girl enjoyed playing matchmaker. Caitlyn let her think whatever she wanted to. However, it nagged her. Was the idea of being with Nate one that was truly conceivable? No. Of course it wasn't. Who was she kidding? They were good friends. Caitlyn had relented to that fact years ago.

The sleek, black limo pulled up to the stage door. Caitlyn smiled at the security guard, Rick. They were well acquainted, but Caitlyn showed her pass anyone. He gave her a barely there smile and a nod, letting her inside. Stepping into a long hallway, Caitlyn found Mitchie's dressing room. She was walking around the room, vocalizing. Caitlyn knocked on the doorframe.

"CAITLYN!"

Mitchie launched herself at her best friend.

"Good to see you, too, Mitch."

"You _have _to come on tour with us next time. I'm surrounded by way too much testosterone all the time. I think I'll start acting like a guy soon."

"I think you're fine, Mitchie. Your hair is brushed. You're wearing lip gloss, and jewelry. I wouldn't freak just yet."

Nevertheless, Mitchie hugged Caitlyn again, and they girls began gabbing. Mitchie caught Caitlyn up on everything that had happened so far on the tour. They had been to fifteen of the thirty-six cities they would play. The tour was close to being halfway over. The girls were allowed fifteen more minutes to talk before Mitchie needed to be ready for the show. That didn't give Caitlyn enough time to go see the guys, but she figured she would see them after the show. She let Mitchie finish getting ready and went out to take her seat. There were already some people there in their seats. Caitlyn spotted Ella in the seat next to hers in the second row. Ella waved at her excitedly.

Taking her messenger bag, which she used as her purse, off her shoulder, Caitlyn took her seat next to her friend.

"Hey, Ella."

"Sooooooo….are you going to do it tonight?" she asked anxiously.

Caitlyn played dumb.

"Do what?" she said, hoping Ella would drop the subject soon.

"Tell Nate that you're _madly_ in love with him." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm not." she said plainly. She was getting better at lying through her teeth, wasn't she?

"You so do. You know you're lying."

Caitlyn didn't let Ella see her eye twitch.

"I'm gonna go get a water bottle. Do you want one?" Caitlyn asked.

"No, I have one. Thanks, though. And you HAVE to do it."

Caitlyn grabbed her wallet and went to get a water bottle. However, there was a long--very long, line of people. Nevertheless, she figured it was better than turning around and being grilled by Ella again. Caitlyn knew that she meant well, but it just wasn't that easy. Ella and Jason had gotten together as if it were the only option. All three returning together after Shane's first summer at Camp Rock, Jason had taken to spending time in the crafts and woodshop cabin, looking for materials for a birdhouse. Ella had come across the cabin, gleeful at the discovery of boxes full of paints and glitter. They crossed paths there one day. One minute, Ella was adding flourishes to Jason's wooden birdhouse, the next they were permanently attached at the lips. It had been easy as pie for Ella to get her guy.

By the time Caitlyn reached the front of the line, her feet hurt, and she was ready for the show to start. As she walked back into the auditorium, the place was full, and the show was, indeed, about to start. The lights dimmed, and deafening shrieks came from a roaring crowd.

Mitchie performed first. Even years later, This Is Me was still everyone's favorite—including Mitchie's. It was the song that changed her life. Of course, everyone in the audience went wild when Shane stepped out to join in.

Caitlyn was proud of her best friend. Mitchie had looked at her with an excited giggle. Despite the fact that it was far from her first show, the young starlet still couldn't believe she was living out her dream. A tinge of longing overcame her as Shane kissed Mitchie on the cheek before leaving the stage if only because Mitchie was beaming like the sun itself long after Shane had gone backstage again.

However, any sort of jealousy or coveting went away as the boys took the stage. If the crowd had been enthusiastic before, they were animalistic now. She had to smile at the sight of them. Looking up at her three other best friends, Caitlyn remembered just how lucky she was. Nate had finally spotted her from the stage. He smiled. Caitlyn grinned back up at him. Jason had been concentrating solely on his guitar, but now he was looking at Nate. He saw Ella in the crowd and waved when he got the change. He looked from Caitlyn to Nate, and Ella shrugged. Such continued on for the rest of the show. Shane rolled his eyes at the girls as they pretended to be rabid fans, screaming "I LOVE YOU"s and dancing insanely with each song.

After the show, Ella and Caitlyn both headed backstage. Mitchie and Shane were snuggled up on the couch, as Shane had been the first one to shower and clean up. Even after eight years, with a few spats in between, the couple seemed to stay in the honeymoon phase. Jason dragged Ella off to who knows where to do who knows what. Caitlyn knew she probably didn't want to know. She talked with Shane and Mitchie, sitting on the table across from their couch. Caitlyn was suspicious when she saw a mischievous twinkle appear in the couple's eyes. They smirked. The two weren't looking at her, but behind her. Slowly, Caitlyn turned around.

Nate was standing there pulling a tank top over his head. Caitlyn allowed herself to gawk for a second. Before Nate could look, Caitlyn turned back around to Shane and Mitchie…to find that they had both slipped out of the room. Braving it, she turned back around to Nate.

"There's my girl," he said.

Caitlyn looked at him.

"My girl?" she asked. "I don't belong to anyone, thank you very much."

"_That _is a lie, Caity." He said, very straightforward.

"Well then, why don't you just put on the collar and leash then because I'm just finding out that someone has ownership of me. Although, you should know, this isn't legal. Slavery was outlawed centuries ago, Nate." She said.

Nate smiled. He walked up to her and put his arm around her. She hugged him back.

"I've gone too long without you spitting fire at me." He muttered. "I love you, even if you do abuse me." He said playfully.

"Oh please, toughen up, would you?"

"Anything for my girl." He said grinning.

She pulled herself out of the hug and promptly swatted his arm.

"What makes you think that I would be _your _girl anyway? Huh, Nate?"

He paused for a second.

"Do you remember when I said I'd hurt that guy? Marty? The one you almost went out with? We started the five feet rule. That's because no one gets to be this close to you but me," he said stepping even closer. They were breathing the same air now. " Or it could be the way that I know more about you than you do. Your eye does twitch when someone catches you lying, but I know you're lying because you tilt your head to the left just a little bit. Your songs are just as good as your producing, but you're always dissatisfied because they never sound just like you want them to. That's because you should be the one singing them. I know you're my girl because I could kiss you right now and nothing would change between us. Because you have always been my girl, and that's never going to change. You may not admit it, but you know it just as much as I do. Caitlyn, you belong to me almost as much as I'm yours."

Nate smirked when she didn't say anything. There was no rebuttle. There was no comeback. He was right. Given a minute, she did say something.

"Are you trying to say that you've been holding out on me for all this long? Because if I'm getting the short end of the stick here, then we've got a problem." He smiled. She was biting her lip, and she moved in first. An inch away from his lips, she stopped. "You know, I'm your girl, right?" she whispered.

Nate hadn't been quite right. He could kiss her, and not much would change. There were changes, though…like the fact that he was hooked on her strawberry chapstick and that her skin was ice and fire all at the same time. Their hands interlocked, and Caitlyn pulled away to look at him, look him in the eyes for the first time since he had listed off all of his reasons. They were still holding hands. It wasn't all that different. It wasn't awkward. It was just--new. His free hand went around her waist, and they were dancing to his humming. She just rolled her eyes at his clichéd but still appreciated gesture of romance. However clichéd it was, she put her hand on his shoulder and swayed along with him anyway.

Once they were tired of the back and forth motion, Caitlyn pulled away and picked her bag up off the table.

"Let's get out of here. Yeah?"

He smiled, and they walked down the hallway, side by side.

…As they heard the door to the dressing room shut, the other four opened a door down the hallway to see Nate and Caitlyn walking by chatting side by side.

All four groaned.

"I thought for sure it would work!" Mitchie said.

"I can't believe they aren't together already." Ella said.

"How many more matchmaking schemes do we have to try?" Shane asked.

Mitchie looked at her boyfriend, "As many as it takes."

Jason, however, saw something the others didn't. Strolling down the hallway, Nate and Caitlyn were walking side by side, hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: ****Reviews make my day. :) So yes, review, favorite, whatever you feel necessary. Print it out, tape it to your wall. :P I kid. I kid. I really appreciate constructive criticism. It's the only way I can get better. :D**

* * *


End file.
